The synthesis of several new analogs of puromycin with enhanced stability toward enzymic and chemical hydrolysis is devised. Each of the analogs will be investigated as substrate or inhibitor of ribosomal peptidyltransferase from E. coli and in murine leukemia L 1210 in vitro system as potential anticancer agent. Several chemical model reactions of puromycin metabolism will also be studied.